Scuttlebutt
by Gail Cregg
Summary: Abby is worried. McGee is clueless. What could they be discussing? Tag to Two-Faced  8.20 and Dead Reflection 8.21.
1. Discussing The Day

A/N - This was written as a tag to Two-Faced so the details in it became non-canon with later episodes.

A Bar. Washington, D.C.

"Wow, what a day." Abby takes a long sip of her beer.  
>"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tim smiles at her across the small corner table in the nearly deserted bar.<br>"I have to say I really wasn't expecting Ray to..." She pauses biting her lip as she tries to think of the right words.  
>"Be part of the CIA?"<br>"That too of course. What I meant was he seems an odd choice for Ziva. I was expecting someone more muscled, tougher looking."  
>"More like Rivkin?"<br>"Maybe. Didn't Ray seem a bit effeminate and kind of prissy to you?"  
>McGee takes a sip of his beer. "Well he is in the CIA so I guess he has some skills."<br>"Don't let Tony hear you say that." They grin.  
>"Anyway, I doubt Ziva will want to see him again after he lied to her. You know how she feels about that."<br>"True which is a little odd considering her past."  
>"Abby." Tim glares at her a little stunned at her comment. "I think her past is exactly why she places such a high premium on honesty and loyalty. Let's talk about something else."<br>"Okay. What do you think about TEJ?"  
>"TEJ?" McGee frowns at her in puzzlement as he tries to figure out what she's talking about.<br>"It's pronounced like hedge" she replies giving him a mischievous grin.  
>"I still don't..."<br>"Oh, come on Timmy. TEJ as in Tony and E.J. What do you think about it?"  
>"Tony and Agent Barrett?" His voice rises in volume as he asks the question. "You mean they're an item?"<br>"And you call yourself a special agent." She leans over and affectionately tousles his hair.  
>"How do you know this? Did Tony tell you?"<br>"Of course not. I figured it out. Haven't you seen the looks they've been exchanging when they meet in the elevator, the break room or the squad room? Haven't you noticed how worried Gibbs has been looking lately? I don't know why but it's clear he doesn't trust her and that means neither do I. We have to look out for Tony. I'm getting really bad vibes about this." She frowns.  
>McGee chuckles. "You're worrying over nothing Abby. Gibbs is probably just worried about the case. This one is going to be quite a puzzle. DiNozzo is quite capable of taking care of himself. Besides he's got Gibbs looking out for him and that should be enough right?"<br>"Right." She smiles suddenly looking a bit more cheerful.  
>"There is something much more important I was going to ask you."<br>"What's that?"  
>"P2P killer sounds too much like a computer game and this guy..."<br>"Guy? Don't you think women can be serial killers Timmy?"  
>"You know what I mean. This <em>person <em>is a serious threat. Can you come up with a new name?"  
>"Can you?" She asks the challenge clear in her tone. They both take another sip of their beer and begin to think.<p> 


	2. The WE Killer

A Short Time Later.

"So what you got for me McGee?"  
>"Nothing. How about you?"<br>"The WE killer."  
>"Like Wii? That's almost worse than P2P." He chuckles.<br>"No, not Wii. It's WE; W..." she pauses and then continues "E".  
>"And that means?"<br>"Wickedly evil." She grins.  
>"So he..." McGee pauses. "Sorry. So he or she would be the wickedly evil killer?"<br>"Yeah. Actually maybe we need to give this some more thought."  
>"Or maybe none at all" he mutters quietly.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing. Can we talk about something else?"<br>"Oh, okay then. So what do you think about the whole TEJ thing?"  
>"Well if you're right about them..."<br>"When am I ever wrong McGee?" she interrupts a little testily.  
>Deciding it is best to ignore that he continues. "I think it could be a very good thing."<br>"What? Are you out of your MIT refined mind McGee. How could that possibly be a good thing?"  
>"Just listen Abby. You know Tony and Ziva can't get together without there being some major ramifications for team Gibbs. Anyway, I think they've both missed their chances there already. Too much has gone on between them for them to make it work."<br>"Not that I necessarily agree but what's your point?"  
>"Don't you want Tony to be happy?"<br>"Yes." She frowns at him uncertain where he is going with this.  
>"I think a stable relationship if he ever managed to keep one going would be good for him. Lately he's been happier than I've seen him in a long time perhaps even since Jeanne Benoit. If E.J. is the cause shouldn't we wish them luck? Doesn't he deserve a shot a happiness?"<br>"Sure but you're forgetting one thing."  
>"Rule twelve? But Barrett isn't on our team."<br>"No, Tim. What you're forgetting is that Gibbs doesn't like her and I know the Bossman. He must have a reason for not liking her and that is why TEJ must not be allowed to continue. This could be worse for NCIS and especially team Gibbs than Mimmy Plee."  
>"Mimmy Plee?"<br>"It sounds slightly better than Jichelle Lalmer." She grins and takes a swig of her beer.  
>"G shell llama? What are you talking about Abs?" He stares at her.<br>"Keep practicing Tim. You don't have the stare down yet. Mimmy Plee is what I call the whole Jimmy and Lee disaster. I don't need to remind you how that ended." She sighs.  
>"No." He glances at his watch. "It's getting late. Want me to walk you to your hearse?"<br>"Thanks McGee. You're such a gentleman."

As she walks towards the door with him following he smiles to himself at the thought of Mimmy Plee. Abby sure does have an original mind he thinks. It is not until much later lying in his bed unable to sleep that he begins to worry. Her thought processes might be somewhat hinky but she usually does come up with the right result especially about people. If what she was thinking was right about Tony, E.J. and Gibbs the team would definitely be in for some interesting times ahead.


	3. The Epilogue

SCUTTLEBUTT - THE EPILOGUE.

Abby's Lab. A Few Days Later. Evening.

"You ready to go yet?" McGee calls out as he walks through the lab and into the office.  
>"Sorry Timmy. I know you're doing me a favor giving me a lift but I really want to get these requisition forms finished. I'm nearly done. Do you mind waiting?"<br>"No, that's O.K." He pulls out a chair and sits down as she continues to type. He takes out his phone and begins checking his email.  
>"You can talk McGee. You know I can concentrate on more than one thing at a time."<br>"Well there is something I've been meaning to mention."  
>"What's that?"<br>"After careful observation I've decided you might be right."  
>"I usually am. About what in particular?"<br>"About Tony and agent Barrett. The way he acts around her and I saw the way Gibbs looked when they walked into the squad room together the other day. There is definitely something going on between the two of them. It is kind of hinky."  
>"Don't you mean kinky?"<br>"Abby!"  
>"Just teasing. TEJ is an issue and we need to decide what to do about it."<br>"As I said I don't think it's any of our business. I really wish you'd stop calling them that too."  
>"Why?"<br>"I'm afraid I'll say it to their faces. Can you imagine what Tony would do to me if I did?"  
>She chuckles. "You'll just have to be very, very careful. Anyway it could be worse."<br>"How?"  
>"I could've made up a nickname using their surnames too like I did with Palmer and Lee."<br>He thinks a moment. "So?" he queries in a puzzled tone. "What's worse about TEJ Darrett? Apart from the fact it sounds stupid."  
>"Oh, no McGee you're not thinking creatively. Put your Mr Gemcity hat on. How about TEJ..." She taps her desk to give the impression of a drum roll. "TEJ Bozzo."<br>McGee bursts out laughing. "TEJ Bozzo. You really have an evil mind Abby."  
>"Thanks. I'm done. Let's go."<br>"Let's." She gathers her things and they leave the lab arm in arm.


	4. The CCC Continuation

THE CCC CONTINUATION.

"I don't believe it. I can't believe it. I won't..." McGee is so agitated he's already muttering as he rushes into the lab and begins pacing. Abby turns from her microscope and places her hands on his shoulders to stop him.  
>"What's happened?" She removes her hands and smiles reassuringly.<br>"He said...they are...Gibbs...I..."  
>"Slow down Tim. Use your words."<br>"He told me. You were right with what you said the other night. Your CCC was spot on. How could I have missed it?"  
>"Who told you what? And what on earth is a CCC?"<br>"Your cute couples contraction. You know what you told me about Tony and EJ."  
>"Oh."<br>"Tony told me this afternoon. He says the whole Navy Yard knows. This is a total disaster."  
>"Why? I thought we agreed that Gibbs would deal with it and there was really no need to worry. Are you now telling me I should?"<br>"Yes. No. I don't know."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Tony also told me something else."  
>"What?"<br>"He said Gibbs has been giving him grief about sleeping with her."  
>"Good. That's good, right? DiNozzo will realize what a mistake he's making and that he shouldn't go against Gibbs and they'll break up and we can all get on with catching the bad guys."<br>"I'm not sure about that. Tony said having her around is complicating things but I don't think he's going to give her up. He's been so happy lately and technically there's no agency policy against it. What if he decides to go against Gibbs?"  
>Abby chuckles. "Tony go <em>against <em>Gibbs? It's not going to happen Tim. You've been working too hard if you're starting to think that is possible. You need to relax. Shall we go grab a bite to eat?"  
>"Sure."<br>She shuts down her equipment and as they leave the lab arm in arm he lets out a small sigh of relief. Abby had to be right about this didn't she?

THE END

(Yes, really)

* * *

><p>AN - I'm not sure on what show I recently heard the term 'cute couples contraction' so I can't give credit but once I heard it I knew I had to add it to this story. I'm sorry the layout of this is a bit all over the place but it was originally intended as a one-shot tag.


End file.
